everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Moon-Ah Myung
Moon-Ah Myung is a 2018 conceived and 2019 introduced character. Moon-Ah is the daughter of Daltokki, otherwise known as the Moon Rabbit in Korean folklore. She is in her second year at Ever After High and aligns with the rebels. Etymology Moon-Ah (hangul: 문아, hanja: 文亞) is a rare Korean given name, chosen for its similarity to the English word for the moon when romanized. Moon-Ah’s hanja mean “literature” and “Asia” respectively, fitting for a character attending Ever After High representing a piece of Korean folklore. Her family name, Myung (hangul: 명, hanja: 明), was chosen due to the Chinese character including 日 (“sun”) and 月 (“moon”). Character If anyone knows one thing about Moon-Ah it revolves around her bright personality. Moon-Ah is renowned for her ability to both illuminate a room and cheer people up with no effort. Her presence alone is often enough to provide comfort to those who need it, like the moon at night. She is well noted by other students for her optimism, helpfulness, and cheerful nature. Moon-Ah is frequently seen around Ever After High's local post office, the courtyards, and the balconies. She is often seen along side Star Thalergeld and Truly Bridelle. Personality Powerful Qualities Hobbies Abilities Appearance Moon-Ah comes across as youthful and gentle, with a round baby face and large near-black eyes. She is fairly small and slim, but stands tall thanks to both her good posture and confidence, making her hard to miss. Moon-Ah’s skin is medium toned with warm undertones, complimenting her warm grey hair. She has some distinctive vitiligo markings near her eyes and nose, mimicking the markings she has as a rabbit. As a rabbit, Moon-Ah appears as a salt and pepper lop bunny. Moon-Ah doesn’t often utilise her rabbit form because she finds taking on the body of the state she will die in uncomfortable and avoids doing so when possible. While Moon-Ah can only appear as entirely human or entirely rabbit, never a form mid-way between the two, many of her features as a human resemble those of a rabbit. Her feet are a size or two larger than average, her ears stick out slightly, and her eyes are very doe like. Fairy tale – Daltokki; or, the Korean Moon Rabbit :Main Article: Daltokki, or, the Korean Moon Rabbit How the Story Goes A fox, monkey, and rabbit lived in a village. The three animals devoted themselves to Buddhism and spent many hours studying and playing together. One day, the Emperor decided to test the three animals' faith. While disguised as a poor beggar, the Emperor asked the three friends to help him by bringing him food. The fox offered fish and the monkey offered nuts, but the rabbit had nothing to offer except grass. Ashamed, the rabbit decided to offer himself and jumped into a fire, killing himself for the Emperor. The Emperor was touched by the rabbit's noble gesture and rewarded the rabbit by giving him eternal life on the moon as its guardian. These days, the rabbit is seen under a tree, on the moon, making rice cakes. How does Moon-Ah fit into it? :Main Article: Moon-Ah's History Moon-Ah is destined to be the next Daltokki and is expected to take part in retelling the tale of how the rabbit came to be on the moon. Moon-Ah doesn't mind her destiny per se, but does resent her upbringing. She has grown bored of the isolation in her life and rejects the notion that being good is tied to how selfless you can be -- especially when that involves the expectation of death. Moon-Ah knows she has more to offer the world than death and has been stubborn in recent rebellion that manifests in letting herself be selfish. Relationships Family Prior to her enrollment at Ever After High, Moon-Ah lived with her mother, Moon-Yeon; father, Ha-Neul; her father’s children from a previous marriage, her step siblings, Sun-Woo, Sun-Soo, Sun-Young; and half siblings from her mother and father’s current relationship, Byeol and Saebyeok. Moon-Ah is not the eldest of her siblings, Sun-Woo is. Moon-Ah’s destiny was passed to her from her mother, who didn’t feel right “taking it away” from Moon-Ah when Moon-Ah gained siblings. There is no resentment between her and Sun-Woo, who is thoroughly glad he dodged the destiny bullet. Despite the terminology used here, Moon-Ah makes no distinction between her siblings, nor does she refer to her father as “step” father. Friends Moon-Ah is close friends with Star Thalergeld and Truly Bridelle. Romance Moon-Ah is crushing on the Man on the Moon, but is generally secretive about it. The pair met online and have yet to meet, though Moon-Ah is trying to persuade him to come to Ever After High aswell. They video chat frequently and send lots of letters. Other Damon Gale and Moon-Ah have run into each other multiple times at the Ever After High post office, though have never talked more than that. Moon-Ah has been seen with Fetching A. Charming, who Moon-Ah has ended up spending time with during the plane rides to and from Ever After High every year so far. This familiarity meant they hung out a lot during the start of their first year, but never become fully fledged friends. Still, the pair are friendly. Snatch G. Banders and Moon-Ah run in similar circles in Korea. Snatch is a prominent idol and Moon-Ah is famous in her own right, as a major figure in Korean folklore. The two first met on a variety show where they instantly derailed the direction by asking for the other's autograph. The clip went viral. Despite this, Snatch nor Moon-Ah has ever taken the initiative to be friends outside of appearances. Pet Moon-Ah has a black cat named Atlas. He thinks Moon-Ah's life revolves around him. She agrees. Outfits Moon-Ah's outfits heavily feature black and white, frequently adorned with silver details and lots of glitter. Fur is also a common feature. Her motifs revolve around the night, specifically the moon, and rabbits. Class-ic Schedule Moon-Ah's classes include: *Chemythstry *Cooking Class-ic *Environmental Magic *Geografairy *Grimmnastics *Heroics 101 *Hexonomics *Home Economyths *Muse-ic *Science and Sorcery Tropes TBA Trivia *Based on her hanja, her Chinese name would be Wen-Ya. *When not on the moon, Moon-Ah spends her time in a family home in Seoul. This is due to it being nicknamed "The City That Never Sleeps". **She speaks with a Seoul accent because of this. *Her birthday is in February because the traditional Korean name for February is tokkidal (rabbit - month), which features the same characters as her role name, daltokki (moon - rabbit), but in the opposite order. **The date (the 2nd) was picked due to it being a Monday, represented by a moon in the traditional Korean calendar. **This makes her an Aquarius and a Tiger, which are the few things about her that don’t tie back into her motifs. **Unless we wanna argue for Aquarius being the water bearer and the moon affecting the tides? *Moon-Ah’s pet is a cat, chosen because in Vietnamese versions of the Zodiac animal race story the rabbit is replaced with a cat. **Cats are also associated with the night and the moon. **Said cat is named Atlas, referencing the Greek mythological figure Atlas. Atlas was forced to hold the world on his shoulders. This reflects how Moon-Ah feels about her destiny. **A girl associated with the moon and rabbits with a sidekick cat may conjure up the image of another famous figure in East Asian (pop) culture. Further Reading TBA Timeline TBA Gallery TBA Category:Aquamarinesandopals Category:OCs by Aquamarinesandopals Category:Characters Category:Daltokki Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Korean Category:Bisexual